My love is forever
by everythin once
Summary: Sophie finaly has the girl she loves Sian Powers, but living in coronation street things never go smoothly. How long will the couple remain secret? First fan fiction, with regular updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my first fan fiction ever. I loved reading others so I thought I would have a go. Hope you like what I have to offer first. **

Chapter 1 

Sophies POV

So here I was lying on my bed with the love of my life. I never thought that it would happen between us. Ever. I thought when I had kissed her in my bedroom for the first time i had lost the most important person in my life and now here she is in my arms watching White Chicks with me.

"Soph" She says pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hmm" I hum looking down at her gazing up at me looking as beautiful as ever even in just the glare coming from the TV.

"What you thinking about?" I can tell from her face that she knows full well that I am thinking about her.

"Nothing important" I smirk at her taken back response to my answer.

"Oh ok. I was just thinking about what we could get up to in this empty house tonight but you go back to your thoughts" She turns away from me and goes back to watching the movie leaving me silenced.

"By the way, I was planning to act my thoughts out"

"SIAN!" I squeal, jumping off the bed causing her to jump slightly as I do so.

"I took the vow and chastity remember" Sian knew about this and I knew that she understood how much my religion meant to me. But I was starting to realize that she means more to me and was wondering if I could sacrifice my vow to her, I mean It wasn't like I wanted anyone else.

"I know Soph, honestly I understand. It isn't my fault you are too irresistible" She says understandingly. She walks over to me and wraps her arms around me holding me close to her.

"Doesn't mean we can't do other stuff though does it" She whispers into my ear pulling me back over to the bed.

"No it doesn't" I counter, letting her pull me back with her before her knees hit the bed and we both fall backwards on it.

God I can't explain it when I'm with her it feels so great and we haven't even slept together yet; even though I am dying to do so right now with her lying underneath me

"I love you so much Sophie" She whispers kissing along my jaw line "And I'll wait forever to have you if it means I can keep you"

"I love you too" As I say this I move my head so our lips connect again and moan into the kiss. I let my hands trail down her stomach until I reach the hem of her top and pull it over her head.

"Soph?"

"Shhh, I want you Sian. I need you, all of you" She does the same to my shirt and she move her lips to my neck. I am so caught up in the moment I don't here my bedroom door swing open.

"Oh my God"

**Hey if I get reviews then I will continue this story it is my first fan fiction so don't be too harsh. Also if I do continue I promise to have regular update very regularly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here it is Chapter 2 hope that you like it.**

Sophie's POV

"Oh my God"

I realize that we are no longer n my room alone together and Sian must realize too because I get thrown off the bed by her.

"It wasn't what it looked like"

"Don't even try that line with me Sophie, you two were about to go right at it" She sniggers and me but I don't feel angry at her like I usually would I am too busy drowning in panic. Sian is sat up on the bed not being able to make eye contact with any of us.

"Please Rosie, don't tell anyone" I hate begging Rosie but in this situation it's necessary.

"Ermm, why shouldn't I? I would never get away with having a boy in my room like you have been doing with Sian and I'm older than you" I can't believe even in a situation like this she manages to make this about her, she really is something else.

"We haven't even done anything like that" Sian speaks for the first time since Rosie had caught us in our compromising position.

"That's not what it looked like when I walked in. Eugh, if I'd of come in a few minute later god knows what I would have saw"

"It would never have gone that far" I can feel tears forming in my eyes now as I plead with my sister. I was honestly telling the truth though, me and Sian had never slept together even if there was a slight chance of it going all the way tonight.

"Honestly Rosie just please don't tell mum and dad. They wouldn't understand and they would probably chuck Sian out. I'll do anything I just can't loose her"

However awkward the situation must be for Sian right now I love that as I said what I just had she stands up off the bed and comes to my side wrapping her left arm around my waist.

"I can't loose her either Rosie, I'm in love with your sister" Sian speaks calmly to Rosie and quietly yet I still get a funny feeling in my stomach which I love when Sian says the words 'I love you'.

"You know what Sophie, I'm going to let you sort this one out for yourself, I won't tell anyone about this. I'll let this go on but when mum and dad find out I don't want any part in it. I knew nothing because I don't want to get dragged into this little teenage drama of yours"

"Ok, I'll deal with mum and dad by myself, I promise" I pull away from Sian and can't resist hugging my sister even if she didn't act the most understanding way she has said that she won't tell mum and dad.

"Ok, ok get off me. God you say one thing" I laugh at her as she turns to leave "Oh I forgot Sophie, I'll hold you too what you said, about you offering to do anything for me" Oh god. With those words my bedroom door shuts again and I turn to face Sian who is smiling just as I am; even if it is a nervous and unsure smile.

SIANS POV

We are safe, our secret is still safe. I can't believe it. I thought that was the end for us just then. I have never liked Rosie as much as I do right now, even if she does have one over on Sophie.

"I love Rosie" I meant to speak in my head but some how the words got out.

"Hey Sian! Wrong sister. You love Sophie not Rosie"

"I love you in a different way you wall-e"

…...

Sophies mum makes the best teas ever, I've got to admit though Sophie is also an ace in the kitchen. Rosie hasn't mention anything from last night since and that is definitely a good thing.

Right now we are all sat in Sohies living room with our Teas on our knees watching the television. Well I say watching the television what I mean is watching Rosie zoom through all the channels.

"Do you want to pick a channel?" I hear Sophie pipe up from the side of me. She is unfortunately sat next to me in a friendly way. I would much rather have her on my knee right now.

"Do you want to shut up?"

"Hey girls that's enough, we have a guest remember" Out of Sophies two parent I definitely preferred Sophies dad, when we did eventually come out I think she would be more understanding than her mum.

"Sorry dad, hey Sophie I'll put something on for you" Rosie speaks in such I sly way I suddenly feel uneasy.

"Ok let me see. Oh look at that the L word is on" She says sarcastically.

"Shut it Rosie" I can feel Sophie tense as she speaks next to me.

What was she playing at is she going to go back on her word and out us both to her parents.

"Or there's Skins oh and look at that it is Emily episode. This is the one were she comes out to her parents. Could you imagine being in her position Sophie"

"Well I'd know what I'd do if any of you two were in her position, I'd send you for my head straightened what girl in their right mind wouldn't want a man. It's just not normal" Sally says in a cheery tone completely oblivious to the situation.

I notice how upset Sophie looks at her mums words; to be honest I'm pretty disappointed with what she has said as well. I slyly grab Sophies hand out of sight and squeeze it. I see Rosie looking at Sophie and then to me noticing her upset sister.

"Thanks" I mouth sarcastically to her

I can tell this is going to be a long night in the Webster household.

**Ok so there is chapter two. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews keep them coming, I really appreciate tem and they keep me going. THANKYOU ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou so so much for the reviews you guys are awesome. I wrote another chapter today because of them.**

Sophies POV

Sian is still holding my hand as my mum keeps babbling on about lesbians. Rosie doesn't help as she keeps jumping into my mums declarations. I just want to stand up with Sian in the middle of the living room and grab her for the most passionate kiss we have ever had, just to see my mums reaction.

"I mean they even have there on parades these days could you imagine if all us lot wanted a straight pride parade"

"I know what you mean mum" Rosie speaks on a giggly tone god I hate her sometimes to his totally enjoying this.

I go to stand up but I feel Sian pull me back down subtly.

"Clam down" I hear her softly whisper to me, but it is so quiet I don't know if she was saying it to herself or to me.

"It's just wrong. God made Adam and Eve not Eve and Neive, right Sophie" She has got to be kidding that is the last straw.

"You know what mum I think you should keep your stupid opinions to yourself, god loves everyone even if you don't agree with some things. It is the 21st century and people should be able to love who they want" God I felt like a politician saying my little speech in the tome that I did but It needed saying and I feel a hell of a lot better.

I see Sian slumping down more in her chair obviously not wanting to get involved in the family argument that was forming.

"Sophie calm down will you" I can see the concern now in Rosies eyes. But I am past being able to keep calm.

"Yes Soph and don't speak to your mother like that" My dad says half heartedly more interested in the tele than mine and my mum forming feud.

"Mum don't you get it you can't help who you fall in love with. It just happens and when it does you don't question whether it is right or wrong because it feels so amazing to feel that way about someone" I was giving my mum my coming out speech without actually coming out to her.

"Well that's your opinion Sophie"

"Yeah well I wouldn't expect you to understand the amount of men you have had you wouldn't know what love was if it hit you like a bus" Oh God I had gone too far but I couldn't stop myself I was so emotional right now.

"Hey Sophie that is enough, apologize to your mum now!" I can tell my dad actually mean what he is saying now unlike before.

"No" With that I storm out the front door.

"Soph, Soph come back now" It's no use calling for me I can't bear to stay in the house right now with my mum. I can't believe all that stuff she has said. I know she doesn't know about me and Sian but now I at least know what her opinion would be of our love.

SIANS POV

"Kevin stop her" Sally Pleads but Kevin just stands were he is.

"I'll go and get her. She seemed pretty upset I'll get her to calm down and bring her back" I hoped I could bring her back anyway but to be honest I don't blame Sophie for storming out.

"Thank you Sian, Sophie is lucky to have you as her best friend" God Sally you would not say that if you knew the truth.

I walk down the street knowing full well where she will have run off too, because let's face it I know everything about her.

I walk towards the corner shop with my arms wrapped around myself as the night air chill hit me as soon as I left the house.

As I get to the corner to go around it I am tugged strongly against the wall. I am about to scream when her lips hit mine. I stop trying to escape from her grip and wrap my arms around her and rest them on her lower back.

Sophie brakes away from the passionate kiss but doesn't break away from me

"I love you Sian, I love you, I love you, I love you!" With those words she starts to cry and then her body starts to shake and before I know it she is sobbing in my arms.

I grab her tighter hating how hurt she is right now, wanting to know what I can do to make her feel better.

"Sophie it will be ok. Who cares what your mum thinks. I love you so so so much. Nothing can change that, ever" I mean it as well.

I grab her head in my hands and pull her in for a fierce kiss. I hear her moan into the kiss and she allows my tongue access into her mouth. Her hands run in the back of my top and start to trace patterns on my back.

I don't care that we are in the street, I don't care that anyone could see us right now. My want for Sophie was just to over powering right now.

"Sian" She whispers after pulling away from the kiss through lack of air.

"Humm" I hum unable to speak right now as I am high on anything that is Sophie.

"I think it I time that I broke my vow" Those words make me snap out of my trip and my blue eyes lock on to hers.

"Sophie you're upset. Are you sure that you are thinking straight?" My voice a little shaky as I speak I do my best to control it though.

Yes I wanted her more than anything, to be honest this vow thing was killing me but I had to make sure Sophie wasn't going to regret sleeping with me.

"Sian I realized tonight that I don't care what anyone else thinks apart from you. You're the only one I will do anything for and I can't resist not completely having you any longer" She smiles at me quite goofily and I try not to laugh at her face.

"Well if you're sure" I am getting slightly excited now, sleeping together had never been an issue for me although I am really nervous about it.

"I am, completely" She takes my hand and we walk back to her house.

As we reach her front door she lets go of my hand.

"Here is the plan; I'll apologize just so we can get up stairs as quickly as possible. She places one chaste kiss on my lips before walking through the front door.

Her mum and dad are sat on the couch watching TV, Rosie must of thankfully gone to bed.

"Mum, Dad. I'm sorry for the way I acted it was really out of order" Sophie says and I can hear the sarcasm in her voice even if they obviously can't

"Forget it Sophie, you have apologized. Just maybe take some anger management classes" Kevin is actually cool to be honest.

"Yeah sure, Me and Sian are going to bed, night"

"Night love, night Sian"

We both walk upstairs holding hands once we are out of view of her parents as we get to her bedroom door she grabs me and turns me to face her.

I have a strange feeling in my stomach as we both know what is about to happen once we enter her bedroom. I know that I am more in the drivers seat in this situation than she is as Sophie has never had sex and even though I had never slept with a girl I was still more experienced.

"I love you, no regrets" She speaks firmly to me.

I understood what she meant, it a her way of letting me know she was definitely sure that she wanted this. I nod at what she said and our eyes meet. I smile at her and she smiles back. She really is beautiful I don't know why I didn't realize my feelings sooner.

With that her lips hit mine and I feel her fumbling to find her bedroom door handle. I hear it click open and I walk her backwards into it. I shut the door behind me and pull her shirt over her head.

I was finally getting to show Sophie Webster the girl of my dreams how much she means to me and I tend to do just that.

Ok guys so that was Chapter 3. I will be updating again tomorrow thank you for your reviews. Please review this chapter if you liked it or if you didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the kind review. At least I know I'm doing something right.**

**Ok here is chapter 4.**

SIANS POV

I gently push Sophie further into the room and let her tongue enter my mouth. At the moment we are stood kissing in the middle of the bedroom.

She grabs me by my shirt and tugs me towards the bed. I remember that I still have to be the one in control here so I push her backwards again so reassure her that I am still e about doing this. I feel her allowing me to push her towards the bed so I also know that she still wants this.

"Hey Guys"

Jesus! I literally have a heart attack.

"Rosie what the hell are you doing in my room?" Sophie screams at her sister just as shocked at the horrible interruption as I am.

"I was waiting for you too come back so that I could speak to you. How was I to know you and Sian would enter the room the way you did" Rosie speaks calmly.

"Well couldn't you of told us you were here sooner?" I love the fact Sophie is still quite breathless and that I have made her that way through our kiss, I think Rosie also helped a bit though.

"No way, this is exactly the reaction that I was going for. Anyway Sophie I just wanted to say that I was sorry for the way that I acted tonight and that I won't ever put you in that situation again" I know that she is sincerely sorry by her tone and Sophie must to because she goes over to her sister and hugs her.

"Thank you" Sophie whispers to her sister.

"Just so you know I will be there for you when you come out to mum and dad I won't let you and Sian do this by yourself. Also if you and Sian ever need help with anything I will be here for you Sophie"

I feel a little awkward in this loving sister moment to I shuffle backwards to lean against the door. Loving that Sophie and her sister are happy and understanding of each other.

SOPHIES POV

"What made you change your mind?" I ask Rosie curious to her change of attitude.

"When I saw how upset you got before when mum was going on I realized that people understanding this thing, you being gay I mean means a lot to you. SO I support you. Both of you" Rosie looks over to Sian as she says the last bit and I can see Sian relax a bit more.

That's when I notice that Sian has slinked away towards the door.

"Come here and give me I hug" I looked wide eyes at Rosie, surprised by what she has said. I think Sian feels the same. "You better look after my sister or I'll hunt you down" She says threateningly/jokingly.

"Don't worry I'll stay on my best behavior" Sian chokes out, god Rosie really must be hugging her tight. "Sian pulls away slightly probably so that the poor girl can breathe. "I mean it Rosie I will never hurt Sophie"

"I know you won't. Anyway you two I'll leave you alone now. Oh and Soph don't do anything I wouldn't, oh wait I would never do a girl sorry Sian" She laughs.

I know she is joking but I grab a pillow and launch it at her head.

"Night Rosie"

"Night girls, just one last thing you two. I'm not entirely sure what you lesbians do but try and keep it down yeah for mine and our parents sakes. Sadly I am out of pillows but Sian slaps her playfully on the arm.

Rosie leaves us in my room the lustful atmosphere me and Sian shared before has definitely gone. I walk over to Sian and pull her into a tight hug.

"You know what Sian I really think every thing is going to be ok for a while now. Even if the worst is yet to come"

"Let's not think about that though Sophie, let's just take every day as it comes. By the way I know I say that I am not attracted to girls but watching Skins before I realized Emily is actually really hot" Aww look my girlfriend is turning into a proper lesbian. I chuckle at my thought.

"What's so funny?" Sian asks

"Nothing god you will have me putting up Cheryl Cole posters in my room soon for you to gaze at"

"The only person in this room that I will ever want is you" She says before kissing me on the lips nut I haven't finished joking with her.

"Unless we watch my Skins DVDs"

"Even then" Ok joke over, that answer doesn't give me any other reply but to kiss her.

Once again we make our way over to the bed but as much I want Sian I don't think tonight is the right night to do this. I don't want to her Sians feelings though so I let her carry on.

My mind isn't in it though, I am too paranoid about my parents walking in on us and spoiling probably one of the best moments of my life.

"Sophie are you ok?" Sian stops kissing me and looks into my eyes concerned.

"I just think that it is too risky when my parents could walk in at any moment. I mean look at what happened with Rosie last night" I was so scared she was going to react badly to what I had said.

"Your right, It would be stupid to take a risk for one night and I end up being our last night. But you now what Sophie Webster I promise to make our first time amazing"

I kiss her again this time I fall on the bed and she falls on top of me pinning herself up over my on her hands. But I pull her down onto me needing to be as close to her as possible right now, if I couldn't have all of her I wanted as much as I could get.

"Ok we have to stop otherwise I won't be able to Soph" I hear the reluctant tone in her voice.

"Yeah your right, so it's going to be amazing then is it? You think highly of your self" Her face falls obviously not realizing that I was joking with her.

"I didn't… I mean I didn't" She nervously spits out.

"I know what you meant I was joking Sian"

"Ok because Soph I'm just as new too all this as you are. I mean I know I slept with helmet head but that was the biggest mistake of my life and it was nothing like this. This is about love and feelings and making your first time not be our last time"

How can you not love this girl seriously, if you don't you need your head checking.

"No matter what it is like with you I know it will be amazing and when it comes down to it we will work it out together"

"I know that you are giving up your vow for me so I know that I have to make sure you don't regret it" I could never regret anything I do with her.

"You couldn't if you tried" She smiles and kisses me again this time it is me that ends it.

"Come on let's get changed into our pajamas then we can get away with doing whatever the hell we want under the covers" That way if my mum and dad walk in its easy to say we were just fighting for room in the bed or something. It's not like they n see my hand slipping under Sians T shirt is it.

Sian doesn't need telling twice bless her and jumps up off the bed and goes into the bathroom to get changed. I get changed in my bedroom.

We might not sleep together tonight but I can't wait for when we do. I'm sure Rosie will want to here all about it as well (I joke).

Within a minute if that Sian is back in my room changed as am I.

You can't tell were eager can you?

She turns the light out on her way over t the bed and we both climb in together and pull the covers over our heads.

**Ok guys chapter 4 is finished. Hoe you're not mad at me for not letting them sleep together but I promise there will be action in the next chapter. Please leave a review if you liked or even if you didn't.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER 5. THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS. SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE AS QUICK AS USUAL I'VE BEEN SWAMPED WITH STUFF BECAUSE I'VE JUST STARTED COLLEGE. **

I woke up sadly in bed alone, I had already been sort of woken up once when I had heard Sophie clattering around the bedroom realizing she was going to be late for work and then I felt her softly kiss me on the top of the head before leaving her room and exiting through the front door.

I was obviously going to visit her later on but right now all was thinking was breakfast. I rubbed my eyes at sat up in Sophies bed before glancing at the clock '11.30am' I don't know how Sophie got up at 8 I am still shattered at this time.

"That's what you get for staying up all night messing around with your girlfriend" I mumble to myself, not that I didn't enjoy the previous night.

I stumble out of the bedroom catching my toe on shoes draws.

"Shit" I curse out loud not caring who hears the pain being too much too contain. I now hobble down the stairs to the kitchen and see Rosie sat at the table with her back to me eating what looks like a plain piece of toast. God forbid she puts butter on it on her diet.

I chuckle to myself thinking about what Rosie would look like without her trim figure and if she was 10 times bigger than she is now.

"What is so funny?" Sophie asks me from across the kitchen obviously curious at my random out burst.

"Nothing" I shake me head as I speak.

"Sian you better not be reliving events from last night because it was my little sister that you were… busy with" She shuddered as the last part of her sentence. I know that it isn't because we are two girls, it's nothing like that it is just purely the fact that it is her little sister.

I sit down and the table opposite her and waggle my eyebrows at her "Oh god it was, wasn't it, what the hell did you do to my little sister" She puts on a joking but disgusted voice. I decide to put her out of her misery.

"Actually Rosie I haven't even slept with her yet" I say defensively.

"Oh come on I have caught you twice about to at it like rabbits I feel my cheeks go red as I re think both times that Rosie has caught us. She laughs at my face and stands moving her plate to the sink before sitting back down again.

"Honestly we haven't, I mean we have done stuff like…"

"Ok ok I believe you I don't need details" Rosie shuffles in her chair uncomfortably. I decide to annoy her more. I mean it's fun and I know how far I can push without being swung at.

"What you don't want to now what your sister likes" She puts her hands over her ears but I know she can still here me. I now walk to the sink and stand behind Rosie. So I can put her moth right to her ear, this is payback for the incidents with the TV the other night.

"How she loves it when I kiss and bit her neck and move my way down to her boobs before I suck on her…'

"Sian please tell me you are not talking what we get up to in the bedroom to my sister" I had been so caught up in the funny moment that I hadn't heard the front door open and Sophie walk through it. How do I explain this? Rosie was of course nearly in tears laughing at this point at the fact I had been badly busted by my girlfriend.

"No I was just ermm telling her about a book I was reading" WHAT? SERIOUSLY WHAT?

"Right, I'm sure that happens in Watership down and to think it is a childrens book" She is playing with me now.

"Yeah I know. I was a little shocked myself.

"Hmm" She hums before walking over to me and hitting my in the arm. "Never talk about us to my sister again Sian or I will make sure you pay for it" I pout knowing I can get off the hook that way and she smiles so I joke.

"Will you make me pay for being a bad girl in the bedroom?" I try to keep a straight face so much as I wink at her. I notice Rosie sat at the table now wide eyed at my question and then she walks off upstairs trying no doubt to get out of ear shot.

"SIAN!" She shouts "But yes I will" With that she kisses me before pulling away. "Ok I need to get back to work I just came to see that you were awake. Good job I did other wise I would of come back to a dead girlfriend"

"Rosie is harmless honestly she is nothing that I can't handle" Knowing secretly that Sophies sister probably could take me.

"Anyways I'll see you later during my dinner house" I nod my head hugging her and placing a quick kiss on her lips before letting her go and get back to work.

I feel slightly bad at what I did to Rosie so I decide to apologise to her. I walk back upstairs and knock on her door before entering.

"Hey I just wanted to say sorry for what I said. I was out of order" I sit on the end of her bed but out of her reach in case she is mad at me.

"It's fine Sian forget it. It's not like you can get her pregnant what ever you do so I wont have to kill you" She laughs and I move close to her.

"Thank you for being so understanding about all this. It means a lot to me and a lot more to Sophie" I grab one of her hands to show her how gratitude I am actually giving her.

"I have to be there for her she is my little sister no matter if she is straight, bi gay or whatever" I pull her into a hug now. I really have found a lot of new found respect for Rosie since she caught us. I have to ask you something Sian and you have to promise not to laugh at me" I let go of her so I can look at her and nod my head.

"You know how Sophie is gay" She tops what she is saying and I speak up so she can carry on again.

"I should think so otherwise us being together is pretty pointless" I chuckle and she does too.

"Well I wondering because some people say you are born gay and it is in your DNA so I was wondering if I was going to turn out gay" I try I really really do try to suppress my laugh before I explode involuntary with laughter. I can feel my eyes watering more and more. "Sian it's not funny! And you promised you wouldn't laugh"

I compose myself more slightly before speaking to her "Rosie that has got to be the funniest thing ever. I ean it is you Rosie Webster the man eater of Manchester asking me do you think you will turn gay just because your little sister is"

"It might happen" She says seriously concerned.

"What you might wake up one morning and decide you are done with men. It doesn't work like that" I am once again calm-ish.

"That Is what happened to you one minute you liked Ryan the next you love Sophie" Ok that sentence calms me right down.

"Yeah, but my feelings grew gradually for Sophie over time and I just never realized what those feeling were were. I felt myself pushing away from Ryan but I didn't know why until Sophie triggered it inside me"

"But what if some girl kisses me and I like it"

"Sophie wasn't just some girl to me though. I loved her already, I just didn't realized that I loved her in a different way than I already did" Rosie stays silent. "Don't worry you'll be fine, you are definitely one to stay straight Rosie" She nods her head reassuringly to me and her self mostly.

"Thanks Sian"

"What for making sure you know tat you won't turn into a lesbian? No problem" I say sarcastically pushing myself up off the bed.

"Please don't tell Sophie about this convocation Sian" I smile at her "Course I wont. You know Rosie being gay isn't the end of the world but I think it would be for you. A world with Rosie Webster and no boys seems out of the question"

I walk out of her room and shut the door behind me. Poor Rosie she has been thinking and seeing so much of me and Sophie together she has started to reassure herself of her sexuality. She is definitely one to stay on the straight and narrow though.

I look at my watch and decide on having a shower before going meeting up with the gay Webster for dinner.

I wish I could take her out, wine and dine her but the fact of the matter is there would be to many ridiculing eyes on us. Ready to judge us and hate us just because we are together and I am still not ready for that yet.

That is when an idea hits me and I walk back to Rosies room knocking again before entering and decide to ask if she will help me with my idea because I will definitely need her help to pull it off.

**Ok chapter 5 is there and yours for the reading even though if you are reading this you have already read it. Sorry for my rambling I'm just in a good mood. Hope you liked it, review as always please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews. **

**Here is chapter 6. I'm really sorry it took my so long to upload it's just starting college is really hectic. **

**Just thought I would point out I think this chapter is slightly higher rated than the others, not a lot though. Just thought I would warn you in case you don't like reading that sort of stuff. THANKS : ) **

Sophies POV

I love that I can share a bed with Sian and she never pressures me into sleeping with her she is really understanding. I am broken from my thoughts as Sian walks into my room from having a shower. Just wrapped in a towel which trust me is a total turn on.

"Sophie Webster are you perving at me?" She asks trying to use a serious tone but failing.

"I wasn't failing I was admiring actually. There is a distinct difference" Ok I was perving a little but who wouldn't?

"Are we hanging out again tonight?" I ask her changing the subject.

"I cant tonight Sophie I have to go to my dads sorry" She drops her lower lip and pulls her best sad puppy face at me to try and prevent me from saying she shouldn't.

"Oh ok I suppose" I am really disappointed of course I mean I really thought to would be the night with Sian. Its perfect my mum and dad are out all night staying over in Salford for some car convention my dad wants to go too and Rosie really couldn't care less and would probably also be out all night as well.

"I'm sorry Sophie you know that I would rather be with you but I haven't been home in ages" She whines apologetically.

"Really it's ok I've got my whole life to have you in bed right?"

"Yeah course you have. We also have all of today as well to hang out" I suddenly feel happier again knowing that I have Sian for a few more hours.

I regretfully wish we had got out of bed sooner so I could have spent more time properly conscious with her instead of lying with her like I could any other time though I have to say I love doing it.

…

My mum and dad have gone out and there is only me, Sian and Rosie in the house now and we are all watching TV. We are waiting for Sians dad to come and pick her up and I am hugging her tightly on the couch why'll she sits in my lap with one of her skinny arms wrapped around my neck.

"You two actually make a really cute couple, obviously not as cute as me and Ronaldo would look but still cute" Rosie randomly rambles.

I love so much that me and Sian can act like a couple I front of my sister and that she actually says something positive about us.

I hear her dad pull up outside and honk the car horn. I throw my arms around her.

"I'm not letting you go" I playfully cry.

"I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow morning I promise" She says before grabbing my cheeks in her hands and kisses me.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow I love you"

"I love you too" I reluctantly let her go and watch her walk her out of the front door to she her drive off and leave me here stranded.

I walk back into the living room and slump sown on the couch.

"God Sophie you look suicidal and she has only been gone to minutes if that" She is filing her nails now obviously getting ready for a big night out.

"Sophie do you want to come shopping with me later on? We can go the Trafford centre late on and have our tea there"

"Are you actually offering to give your Friday night up for me?" Shocked that Rosie would give up a night on the town with some boys for her dweeb of a sister"

"Yeah I don't want to come back and find you swinging from a curtain pole or something so I?" Typical Rosie I'm in a time of need and she is taking the mick out of me.

"Fine we will go shopping but don't make me buy anything you would I don't want to look like a slag" She dives on top of my on the couch and we start to play fight like we haven't done in years.

…

"Sophie are you ready yet?" Rosie has actually got ready before me and is screaming at me from the bottom of the stairs. I can't win she tells me to look amazing no matter were I go and when I try too she shouts at me for taking to long.

"Seriously Sophie we need to go now" Why is she being so pushy?

"Ok ok I don't get what the rush is it's only 5.30pm but whatever" I grab my handbag and follow Rosie out of the house for Rosie what she is wearing isn't as hyped up as usual yet she made sure I was dressed up like in was going to a wedding or something.

"Rosie slow down will you. Are scared that you are going to be seen out and about with your little sister?" I'm actually huffing a bit as she races me to street cabs.

"I just want to get there early so that we can have a proper shop before we have tea" She is up to something because she is acting weirdly nice.

OK so after an hour and a half of shopping Rosie has bought the equivalent of a whole new wardrobe and I have bought two tops.

"Can we eat yet" As I speak Rosies phone beeps and as I go to read the screen she turns away.

"Oh, is it from another fake footballer boyfriend of yours" She slaps me around the back of the head.

"No actually it is from Dino my mate he wants to go out for drinks tonight" She looks at me and I know what she ewnats. She wants to drop me off back at home and go out and probably end up sleeping with him.

"You should go, I mean I do owe you one right?"

"Yes you do, ok come on I'll get you back home before going straight back out" Surprisingly I feel upset that mine and Rosies sort of night of has been cut sort, I was enjoying her company. This whole situation with Sian really had brought us closer together.

We pull into Coronation Street and the cab parks up outside.

"Thanks Steve, have a good night Rosie" I wink at her because by 'good night' I mean her getting hammered and having sex with some hunk.

I walk through the front door and that is when I see a glow coming from the kitchen. I slowly walk in and tears come to my eyes when I see what is in front of me.

SIANS POV

"Hey ermm surprise I guess" I felt so nervous I knew this was cheesy but I just anted to do something special for Sophie.

I never actually went to my dads he just took me shopping for the food as I planned to cook Sophie dinner while her parents were out.

"Sian this is amazing you didn't have to do this" I see Sophies eyes welling up so I walk over to her.

"These are for you as well by the way" To add to the cheezyness of the evening I had bought her a massive bunch of flowers.

"Thank you they are beautiful. How did you know I was going out and you could do all this?" I love how confused she looked it was sweet.

"Your sister helped me plan the whole thing, we make quite a good team" I smile at her and kiss her for the first time since she had arrived. God I had missed her lips over the last few hours. She allowed my tongue entrance to her moth and I feel alive once again I need to pull away though conscious that dinner would otherwise burn.

"We will finish this later" I huskily say to her pulling away.

"Would madam like to take a seat at the table?" I say in a put on posh accent.

She giggles before taking a seat at the table and allows me to tuck her chair in. I get the dishes which miraculously look editable out of the oven and serve it up onto the plates and place them on the table on either side of the candles lighting up the table for us.

"I still can't believe that you did all this"

"I still can't believe you thought I would ever choose to spend the night at my dads rather than be with you" I jokingly say.

Sophie grabs my hand from across the table and we both just stare at each other lovingly, we are both stuck in the moment and it feels magical being this close to someone knowing what they are thinking and that you know that they know what you are also thinking.

"I never want to ever loose you Sian" Her eyes glazing up again, I almost feel guilty for making her cry again.

"You can't ok, it isn't possible" I reassure her of the truth.

She lets go of my hand and we both tuck into dinner.

"Oh I forgot I got us this, well Rosie did" I stand up and retrieve a bottle of champagne from out of the fridge and pour me and Sophie a glass each.

"My sister actually bought you alcohol, she really must like you" Sophie chuckles to herself.

"I know" I say sitting back down. "This is actually like our first proper date Sophie and I love it"

"Me too, I wish we could do it more often in like restaurants so I could by you dinner" I feel the exactly same.

"We will be able to one day but for now I'm sorry but you are stuck with my cooking"

We finish dinner and both move over to the couch and we have been messing around a bit slightly tipsy from the champagne. That's when Sophie tugs and my shirt and pulls me to her for the deepest kiss we have shared tonight. It is slower than the others, painfully slow. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip and I allow it into my mouth without even thinking about it our mouths moving in motion together. She slides down more on the couch so that she is lying down on it and pulls me completely on top of her. I remove my lips from hers and start to kiss down her neck and she puts her hands into my hair pushing my further into her. I kiss her neck a few times causing her to moan, I love that I can make her do that.

"Soph I'm going to end up leaving a mark" Weary she will regret it in the morning because her parents might see it.

"I don't care Sian, I want people to know that I'm yours" She huskily replies almost completely breathless I obviously do as she asks and bits into her neck a few times causing her hips to involuntary lift into me. After being convincingly sure I had left a mark she lifts my head back to hers and kisses me again.

"Lets go upstairs" She whispers into my ear after breaking away from the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sophie?" Even though my body may of lost nearly all self control right now I wanted, no I had to make sure Sophie was completely comfortable with us sleeping together.

"I have never been so sure about anything" With those words I climb off her pulling me with her kissing her again as we stand up. None of us break from the passionate kiss so Sophie walks backwards up the stairs. About half way u she stops and for a moment I think she has changed her mid before she slips her hands under my top and pulls it over my head.

With my back pressed against the wall I go to do the same to her before realizing that she has I dress on and then she will be left just in her underwear. I go to decide against it but as I lift my hands back up slightly she pushes them back down. "Put your hands on me Sian, I need you". I know that she is nervous because she is shaking slightly like her voice is. I'm probably nearly just as nervous as she is but someone if you don't try you never learn so I oblige and remove her dress taking in the sight of Sophie in just her underwear for a moment and to try and make her less nervous I try and boost her self confidence because with a body like hers she should be confident. "Sophie you are absolutely perfect"

We continue to slowly walk up the stairs stopping every now and again pushing each other against the hall way walls.

As we near the top of the stairs I find myself against the wall again. She lowers her hand to the zip of my jeans and I get a shock feeling through my body as she nears the place I need her most. She undoes my jeans and I help her pull them down me before stepping out of them. She gasps when she sees my undresses form and I feel slightly self conscious until she kisses down my abdomen and back up again before saying "You are so beautiful" I melt at her words and the smouldering look she is giving me. I can't take it any longer I need her so much. I lover lower my hands to the back of Sophies upper legs and she must read my mind because she jumps slightly and I pick her up so she is straggling me and I walk us to the bedroom.

I know how much tonight means to Sophie though I still know that she might change her mind when we get into her room and that's ok. You only loose your virginity once and I wasted my first time so mentally I am counting this as my first time.

I also know that Sophie knows that she can stop me whenever she wants to because we are close enough to say that too each other to understand the decisions that we make.

I don't know if I was happy with this chapter because I have never wrote a scene like that before so if It was bad tell e and I won't continue it into chapter 6. Reviews as always please and leave me your true thought as they mean a lot and really help.


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY ABOUT THE HOLD UP HERE IS CHAPTER 7. AGAIN I WOULD RATE IT SLIGHTLY HIGHER AND SORRY IF YOU THINK IT IS RUBBISH I HAVE NEVER WROTE A SCENE LIKE THIS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. **

Sians POV

We both stumble into the bedroom Sophie still straggling me. I walk us both over to the bed and lean forward so that she falls slowly back onto it. She pushes herself further up the bed and takes me with her. I find the clasp of her bra before undoing it. Oh my god Sophie is amazing; she is completely out of my league.

"You are just… wow" My words come out more breathless than planned.

She smiles at my words though and pulls me back down into a kiss before flipping us over so that she is on top of me. This is the first time tonight that Sophie has been in control. As I feel her hands go to copy my earlier move of removing her bra I feel her shake slightly her nerves are really showing.

"Hey, it's ok. Just relax yeah" She nods her head at my words before undoing my bra and throwing it somewhere that I don't care about. All my attention is on Sophie and will be for the rest of the night. "Are you still sure Sophie" The slight noise that she comes out with means yes. The reason I asked now is because I don't want her to think that she can't still back out even if we have come this far, also I know if we go any further I don't know if I will be able to stop.

I flip us over once again so that I am once again on top. My hands wonder down to Sophies breasts. I feel her moan as I cup my hand around one and her hands find there way to the back to my head pulling me closer and deeper into the kiss we are currently sharing. I break away from the kiss looking one last time into her eyes before moving down her body. I kiss her neck a few times noticing the mark that I had made earlier. Smiling slightly as I see it. I carry on moving though eager to reach my destination that I know Sophie wants me to reach doesn't mean that I can't tease her on the way there. I reach her breast and suck on her nipple while caressing the other one with my free hand. I feel her involuntarily buck into me. I love that I can make her body react like that to my touch. After a few minutes I carry on moving down kissing down her stomach as I pass it. I finally reach her last remaining item of clothing before pulling it down and sliding it down her legs. She holds her self up slightly to make it easier for me. I then kiss me way back up her leg biting her every now and then causing her to moan I stop when I reach were I am needed.

"Sian please" She groans, there is no way I can deny her what she wants any longer.

I slip one of my fingers into her body trembling uncontrollably as I do so.

"Oh my God Sian" I slide it in and out of her a few times before adding another finger. I feel her hands in my hair pulling me back up to her lips. I finally reach her and once again her hips are bucking against mine. I add another finger to her, knowing that she is now close. I knew it wouldn't take long for her because to be honest we were both nearly over the edge just walking up the stairs with each other. That just sums up the effect with have on each other. "Sian please" I bend my fingers slightly inside her and I feel her body shake and she tightens around my fingers. She pulls away from the kiss completely breathless in the ecstasy that I had caused her. I was hoping that she wasn't to tired though because I needed her back.

Sophies POV

Oh my god that was incredible. I had no idea an other human could make a human feel this way. I am completely breathless, I pull her onto me placing a few chaste kisses on her lips.

"I…LOVE…YOU" She smiles against my lips. "You were amazing Sian" I say still breathless. She climbs off me and lies on the bed next to me.

"Were do you think you're going?" I ask jokingly before rolling onto my side to face her before climbing on top of her. "You didn't think I wasn't going to return the favour did you? I could never be so cruel" I had no idea were this sudden confidence that I was showing had come from but I liked being able to speak this way to Sian without feeling embarrassed. I kiss her and realise that although I now have some experience I am still completely new to actually doing this. Yes sure I've just had it done to me but now I had to make Sian feel as good as I just did.

"What if I can't Sian. I mean the last person you were with was a boy and it'll be different and…" I look away from her.

"Hey Sophie look at me" I do as she asks. "I want you no one else no need you Sophie. You better believe me?" She gives me the boost that I needed and I trace my lips down her body. I realise that she still has a very offending item of clothing on which has to be removed. I take it off her and look at a completely naked Sian underneath me. She is so beautiful. I lean back down and kiss her stomach before letting my hand trace up her leg. I look back up at Sian who is leaning back on the pillow with her eyes closed. I know she is dying for me to enter her with my fingers and I can't stop myself any more so I let my fingers carry on moving up before I rub them a few times between her legs feeling between her legs. "Sian you're so wet" I say shocked at how aroused she was. "Yeah well you made me that way babe" She counters, I don't like the fact that she can still put a sentence together so I decide to put an end to it and push two of my fingers inside her. Her hips fly up off the bed and bang into mine. I move them simultaneously slow "Soph… Soph… please" She not so talkative any more so I pick up my pace before entering her with another finger. Her hands find my hair and I feel them tangling in my hair. I suddenly feel more confident so I decide to take my actions further. I dip my head down and lick all the way up her, before concentrating on her small nub. This move causes Sian to scream almost and I know she will not last much longer. I lick up her again and she cums in my mouth. Oh my god she tastes amazing I feel her release her grip on my hair and I look up at her to notice that she is no longer completely with me anymore.

"Sian, Sian you ok babe?" I laugh at the state she is in.

"Just…er hang on Soph" She is breathing a lot more rapidly now and I kiss up her chest and place my hands either side of her head so I can position myself above her.

"Are you sure that was your first time Sophie because that was bloody amazing" I giggle at her words as she opens her eyes and looks up at me. She jumps slightly as she sees I am directly above her.

"It was definitely my first time but won't be my last time" I kiss her passionately on the lips and pull away. "Was a really good because if I wasn't I can work on stuff" She looks at my in disbelief.

"Sophie I mean it that was the best I have ever had. I mean it was brilliant but then when you…y'know. I mean were did that come from"

"I had a rush of confidence I guess. Either that or you were just to irresistible for me to resist" She pulls me back sown to her and after a few minutes I roll off her as both of us are exhausted from tonights events. He pulls me into her arms and I wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long Sian" I mumble into her chest, breathing in her amazing scent.

"You were worth the wait. I love you Sophie and I mean it when I say it of waited as long as I had too to have you" She kisses me on the top of my head. I know that she means what she says, but the truth is I couldn't actually wait any longer and I still think I made the right decision giving up my vow for Sian. Sian is the one for me I don't want anyone else and it isn't like I have rushed into things with her there is no one else.

"I love you too Sian" I feel myself drifting off too sleep.

They are the last words spoke as we both fall into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each others arms. Tonight couldn't possibly have been more perfect.

**OK THERE IS CHAPTER 7 DONE AND DUSTED. I REALLY HAD NO IDEA HOW TOO WRITE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE LIKE I HAVE SAID I HAVE NO EXPREIENCE WITH WRITING A SCENE LIKE THIS SO I HOPW YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW OF YOUR THOGUHTS. **


	8. Chapter 8

**HERE IS CHAPTER 8. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT. **

Sophies POV

I woke up still lying in Sians arms she was still asleep yet. I sat up slightly looking at my clock seeing that it was 10.30am. I lay back down and shuffled back into Sian drifting back off to sleep when I heard harsh banging at my bedroom door. Sian jumped up as well out of my arms. We both just lay there in bed next to each other. The banging hit my door again.

"Your mum she knows" Was all Sian said.

"How? No it can't be" I say just as panicked as she was.

"Maybe she came in earlier or something and saw us and couldn't wait any longer to confront us" I feel her grab my hand as she says this. I squeeze hers back. The banging hits my door again.

"Well if it is my mum then it is time to face the music" I get out of bed and grab my dressing gown. I nervously go for the door handle and open the door. "Soph wait let me…" I only realise that Sian is still naked but I have already opened the door.

"What the hell are you two playing at!" What am I playing at what it she playing at?

She storms into my room and turns and faces me, I'm sure she hasn't acknowledged Sian naked in my bed yet. God I love that sentence 'Sian naked in my bed'

"What are we playing at what are you playing at Rosie? I thought no we thought you was mum or dad" I was slightly angry at her for her previous actions of attempting to knock my door down I didn't know what the urgency was about.

"Well you deserved to be scared I could of easily of been mum or dad because you are an idiot Sophie and you Sian" For the first time she notices Sian undressed state and looks at her wide eyed.

"Yeah Rosie as you can see we are a bit busy so seriously what the hell are you going on about?" I throw Sian a t shirt and shorts so that she doesn't have to remain buried under the covers for the remainder of this argument. She fidgets under the covers dressing her self before climbing out of the bed and standing next to me.

"These!" Rosie nods to the clothes her hands. "Where left all the way up the stairs. I mean by all means have sex on the stairs or whatever but at least clean up after your dirty little secret" She is clearly past annoyed with me and I finally realize that she has a right to be.

"I mean Sophie what if mum would have found them. How could you have explained this to mum?"

I shrug at her. "I'm sorry Rosie, your right" Sian speaks for the first time. "It was my fault, don't be mad at Sophie" She grabs hold of my hand.

"Yeah well apology accepted but seriously you two take more care. The last thing you want is mum seeing one of you doing stuff I don't want to know about to the other" She smiles at me and I know she can tell me and Sian are sorry. I decide to put an end to the atmosphere that was among us.

"You sure you don't want to know what we were doing to each other?"

"Ewwww Sophie, just No ok?" She walks out of my room dropping last nights discarded clothes on the floor.

I close the door and walk back over to Sian wrapping my arms around her waist.

"See what trouble your eager hands get us into Sophie Webster" She whispers into my ear, I melt at her words and kiss her fiercely.

"I don't remember you pushing me away" I push her back onto the bed and kiss her again. "Just like I don't see you pushing me away now" I smile at her and kiss her again. God she is just so irresistible, it's like I have become addicted to this girl. I pull her t shirt over her head and go to do the same to her shorts when I here a knock at my door.

"Sophie, Sian don't even think of doing what I think you are going to be doing mum and dad will be home in half an hour and I want you two to look at least a little bit less bed headed. Which means get ready, NOW!" I hear her storm downstairs.

Sian goes to get up from under me. "Ermm were do you think your going?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her.

"Did you not just here your sister?"

"Yeah I heard her say we have got half an hour which means we have plenty of time" I have no nerves this time round as I go to sleep with my girlfriend again.

…..

"GIRLS WE ARE HOME" I here my mum yells from downstairs.

Rosie had given up with trying to pull us both out of my room and no way was she going to walk into my room knowing exactly what we were up to.

But my mums words break us out of our moment we were sharing having once again making love to each other. I spring out of bed and drag Sian out of my room and down the stairs with me. I wasn't letting my mum walk into my room with under being god knows where on the floor and my belongings on the floor from being knocked over during our second time round this morning.

"Oh hey girls" She says to us both.

"Hey mum" I pretend to be half asleep as if I had only just woken up.

"Have you two lazy things only just woken up. Did you have a ruff night or something girls?" Panic hits me.

"What?" I ask innocently as if I have no idea what she is on about as she has obviously noticed our sex hair.

"Your hair is a mess, what were you doing" _Sian_ I say mentally.

"Ermm…fighting over the cover. We were both cold last night that's all.

"Well we do have central heating Sophie. Any way I though with you two sleeping together you would be warm enough" Please stop talking mum. I hear Sian chuckle next to me and I nudge her in the ribs.

"You ok Sian" My mum asks her

"Yeah fine I was just reliving last night. It sure was fun in Sophies bed y'know 'fighting'" Oh god she is more like my sister than she know.

My mum just smiles at her and walks into the kitchen. I slap her on the arm. "Thanks for that" She kisses me "And thank you for that" I can't believe she just did that my mum and dad could of easily saw you. They were in the next room that wasn't even separated by a closed door. "Sian Powers you are dead" I shout chasing her up the stairs.

…

Sians POV

I felt slightly nervous as I planned to tell Sophie what I needed to because I know that she always gets up set at the mention of his name. I know that it is because no matter how much I try to convince her she will never completely be convinced that Ryan can't take me away from her. I mean it is really stupid; no one can take me away from her. Ever.

"Sophie I need to go around Ryans today" I don't look at her as I speak.

"Why?" She shrieks looking up at my suddenly.

"Because I left some of my stuff their when we were together and I wanted to go and pick it up" She doesn't reply to me.

"And the reason I decided to do It today was because you're not working and I wanted you to come with me"

"You're kidding right, Ryan won't let me anywhere near his place, I'm the 'DYKE' who turned you gay according to him remember" She speaks in a comical voice trying to imitate Ryan.

Ryan knew about us both because he had seen us kissing and that is what also made Sophie on edge around him because he could out her to her parents in a attempt to try and split us both up, even though it wouldn't work.

"Yeah well I ignored what he said so you should as well" I pull her into a hug from behind as she is stood up fiddling with her laptop cable needing her to believe what I am saying about Ryan.

"He means nothing to me. I love you no one else" She smiles and I know that I am off the hook. As long as there is no drama at Ryans today should be good. To be honest I am still in an amazing mood from last night.

…

"Hey Ryan. I just came round for what was left of my stuff" I feel slightly awkward as he opens the door to me.

"Yeah well why is SHE with you?" She says viciously towards Sophie giving her a dirty look as he says it.

"Sophie is here because she is my girlfriend and I asked her to come with me" I spit back at him. How dare he look at Sophie in the way that he just did. "Listen Ryan just give me my stuff so I can go" I really have no time for him when he acts like a child.

"Fine then you and your girlfriend can be completely out of my life for good" He walks back into the apartment and I walk into the doorway with Sophie close behind me.

"Thanks for sticking up for me" Sophie whisper as he walks away" I just smile at her and Ryan finally remerges with my things.

"There" He chucks them at me I looks down at the floor. "Thanks" I simply say before turning to walk away from him. "Sian wait" Me and Sophie rotate back around towards him. "Was it me that turned you gay? I mean maybe if we tried again you could tell me what I did wrong and we could work on it"

"Ryan" I shout. "I am in love with Sophie I have told you that so accept that. There is no way of us getting back together. I'm a lesbian and I am in a relationship with Sophie and I love her!"

"You're what" I jump and sharply turn around as Michelle has emerged behind us without me and Sophie noticing.

"Care to tell me what is going on girls? Or Ryan for that matter" Our secret is definitely out. My head is blank I can't think of anyways to cover up what I had just said.

"Mrs Conner erm…"

"You and Sophie are together?" I don't move I just stare at her. "And you're gay?" Yet gain I just stare at her and Sophie copies my movement "And you knew about this Ryan?"

"Yeah I did, but what could I do about it mum?" At least Ryan can come out with some form of vocal.

"Did she cheat on you with Sophie" I am right there, why is she talking through me. "Mrs Conner" Sophie now speaks for the first time. "Me and Sian are together but nothing happened when Sian and Ryan were together expect that I fell in love with Sian and Ryan kissed me. That's is the truth" She grabs my hand and I take it, needing the support if anything right now.

"You won't say anything will ya? My mam would make us split up and I can't loose Sian" I can hear the desperation in Sophies voice and it breaks my heart.

"To be honest Sophie I think your parents need to know, I mean this is huge lie you are keeping from them and it can end up spiralling out of control. You have no right to be together secretly" I nod my head then realize that I don't actually agree with what she is saying.

"Actually Michelle I don't agree with you, it is none of your business me and Sophie will deal with it ourselves so just keep out of it you washed up slapper" Sophie looks at me wide eyed and even I realize that I have gone to far but I just got angry I mean how dare she insinuate me and Sophie shouldn't be together.

I storm off away from the flat dragging Sophie with me only stopping as we get back outside Sophies house.

"Sian! What the hell was that? She is going to tell my parents defo now" She starts crying and I pull her into my arms not caring who sees us.

"Sophie I am so sorry. I just lost it" I say apologetically. I kiss her on the top of the head.

She holds me tighter. "What are we going to do Sian I can't loose you?"

"You can't ok? Not ever" She doesn't move so I place a finger under her chin to get her to look at me. "Hey Sophie I mean it I don't care what we have to do to stay together I will do it, we will do it. Even if we have to run away together"

"Run away?" I see the idea spark in her mind as It sparks in mine.

"Yeah that's what we should do Sophie, we should run away together. We can be together properly Sophie act like a real couple." I smile a reassuring smile at her.

"Ok we'll do it. We will run away together Sian just me and you" I can't believe we are doing this, but I don't even feel scared about it I just feel excited it will be a whole new life for us.

**THAT'S CHAPTER 8 GUYS. REMEMBER GUYS IF I AM DOING SOMETHING WRONG PLEASE LET ME KNOW. REVIEW AS ALWAYS PLEASE. THANKYOU! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey not many reviews for the last 2 chapters. If I am doing something wrong tell me and I'll change it.**

**Chapter 9 **

Sian went home to pack her bags ad I'm doing the same. I know that I have to be quick to prevent myself from getting caught by my family. I know they will be hurt that I have just ran away and left them without them knowing why so I decide to leave them a note explaining to them about me and Sian and why we need to run away together.

_Mum and Dad_

_I'm sorry that I have left you both but I need to do this_

_Because once you know the truth it is inevitable that you will not let me be happy. _

_So here's the truth. Me and Sian are together and in love with each other._

_I need to be with her and this is the only way I can. _

_I'm sorry Love Sophie x _

_p.s. Rosie you are the most amazing sister anyone could ask for. _

I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I finish the letter, I secretly hope that Rosie will walk in so that I can say good bye to her, she has been so supportive about me and Sian and I feel in away I am betraying her trust. Then as if someone was listening to my thoughts she walked into the living room slamming down on the couch talking to someone on her phone.

"Rosie, I need to tell you something" I sob to her.

As soon as she sees the state I am in she hangs up the phone without even saying goodbye and stands up and hugs me.

"What? Is it about you and Sian" She questions caringly. "Did you two split up or something Soph?"

"No, Michelle heard us together and I'm pretty sure she is going to tell mum and dad and I can't loose Sian Rosie, I just can't" I hug her tightly, unable to remember a time that I needed my sister more.

"So what are you going to do Sophi…" She doesn't finish her sentence and I am guessing that she has noticed my bag on the dining table. "No, Sophie you are not running away"

"I have to Rosie" I say determinedly, I push her off me and walk back over to the table. "Rosie I know that we have never been close but thank you for the way that you have acted about the situation between and Sian"

"I know I can't stop you Sophie so at least let me help you" She walks over to her purse and pulls out 70 quid. "Here take this you and Sian will need some cash" She forces the money into my hand.

"Thank you Rosie" I say sincerely. She hugs me again. "I really have to go though Sian will be waiting. I left a note for mum and dad"

"OK. You tell Sian though that she better look after my little sister, or else" I laugh at what I think is a joke but the seriousness of her face then makes me realise she means what she says.

"Ok I'll tell Sian if she wants to live she better look after me. Bye Rosie" With that I turn around and walk out the front door. Praying that I will not bump into my dad at his garage or my mum on her cake run. Luckily there was no sign so I run to the bus stop further away from the one near my house.

I see Sian stood there already with her bag next to her. I run to her and hug her from behind; I feel her jump at the unexpected contact.

"Hey babe, you ready"

"You nearly gave me heart attack Sophie. Yeah, the next bus should be here any minute now. Even though I don't have a clue were we are going" I see the smile on her face drop slightly.

"Yeah me neither, but it is our own little adventure isn't it" I take her hand and pull her in to a kiss. No longer having to care who sees because soon we will no longer be a part of Weather field.

Sians POV

So her we are me and my girl on a train not knowing where we are going and not even caring. Sophie said something about having a friend in Bristol so we are heading that way now on a train.

"SO how did you meet this mate of yours?" I asked intrigued.

"She used to go Weather field high, but we both stayed in touch when she moved schools."

That ends the convocation really and we both fall into a comfortable silence. I look out the window at the houses flying by and a start to imagine what it would be like if me and Sophie had a place of our own together were we wouldn't have to worry or hide away from anyone and we could just be ourselves.

I am broken from my thoughts as Sophies phone goes off.

"Sophie you said that you wasn't going to bring your phone because they can track them!" I shout annoyed at her.

"I know but I needed to make sure it was ok to stay at my mate didn't I?" She looked upset at my anger but I am stll annoyed at her.

"Well, you can throw it out the window when you have read the text!" "Ok Sian, fine I will" She retorts, now shouting back at me.

"Oh great we can't stay at her place because all her family is there. What are we going to do now?" She runs her hands through her hair.

"How am I meant to know Sophie?" I hate us fighting like this but I can't help it.

"Well you was the one who suggested the idea" WHAT "Actually…"

"Ermm… excuse me" I turn around to see who is tapping me on my shoulder. "Yeah?"

"I just heard what you two wehere saying and I was wondering if you wanted to stop at mine" I stare at her blankily, taken back from her words.

"Ok you probably think I'm a psycho or something, let me explain. I'm a Uni student and I'm home for a few weeks. I have a flat in Bristol and I my mate has just moved out so I have a spare room"

"Are you kidding?" Is Sophie really still talking to her. She could be a killer or something. "Sophie we will be fine" I look at her sternly.

"No we won't Sian we have nowhere to go and you know it" She turns her gaze back onto the girl. "We would be grateful if you didn't mind us staying with you, you would have to let us pay rent obviously" Oh my god.

"Fine, nice meeting you roomies" She sits down on the seats opposite us and I sit back don too and Sian copies.

"So do you girls have names?" Yeah but I don't trust you with them.

"Yeah, this is Sian and I'm Sophie"

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Charlotte" She holds out her hand and Sophie shakes it. A pang of jealousy hits me.

"So what exactly are you two running away from?"

"Nothin´intercept what Sophie was about to say. "We just thought that we would do abit of travelling"

"Ok. Ok I get it your business is your own business" I respect that she lets us keep are business to our own and pt my hand under the table placing it on Sophies thigh.

"Sophie you need to get rid of your mobile" I whisper t her noticing that Charlotte had turned her attention to the book in her hands.

"I know I do" With that I saw her lob it out the window. "Ermm…. We're just going for a walk. Y'know stretch our legs" I grab Sophie and pull her down the carriage with me.

"Are you out of your mind, we don't know anything about her" I whisper to her. "What if she is like really homophobic or something and wants to, like I don't know, kill us"

"You're being ridiculous, if it makes you feel better then we will just pretend for now until we know her better that we are just friends" I groan in annoyance. "But the point of us running away together was so that we could be ourselves"

"No we ran away so that we could stay together Sian. I love you and I know that you are just looking out for us but I know we can trust Charlotte" The puppy look in her eyes makes me melt on the inside.

"Ok fine. I trust you"

We sit back down facing Charlotte who looks up from her book. "Nice walk?" Her voice is quite husky and she isn't from Bristol because her accent sounds more gordy if anything.

"Yeah, so were are you from originally?"

"I'm originally from Newcastle but I moved down her years ago to get away from my parents, lets say they aren't the most progressive of people" She smiles at me and for the first time I start to feel relaxed around her.

"So where are you two from?"

"We are both from Manchester, but like we said we decided that we wanted to go travelling" I keep an even tone as I speak.

"Cool, I don't blame you both. I went travelling last year. Problem was I got to New York and didn't want to leave"

Sophie then joins in as soon as on the convocation because I know that she has always wanted to go to New York and I plan to take her one day when I can afford too.

We arrive at Charlottes place and her and Sophie haven't stopped talking about New York since the topic got brought up on the train.

"Home sweet home" Charlotte runs in and dives on the house. "Your room is through there you don't mind sharing do you?" Little does she know.

"Erm… No it's fine" This isn't sounding to bad anymore.

"By the way I'm going out tonight meeting up with some mates so you will have the place to yourselves. I would ask you to come out with me but you're not 18 so that causes a problem" Ok scratch that this set up sounds awesome.

"It's no problem. Me and Sophie will find something to do to keep ourselves occupied.

"Ok Sophie I take it back Charlotte seems cool" I whine

"I told you she was. I also think that she would be cool about us two if we told her" She says nuzzling into me more. We are currently sat on the couch watching TV.

"No way Sophie, like I said before we don't know her" I look her in the eyes and she nods her head to what I am saying. "Good"

I lean in capturing her lips with mine and I pull her onto me and pull away for a second pulling her shirt over her head. She smiles at me and does the same I lean forward to help her take it off making our bodies connect. I shudder at the close contact between us and she senses it.

"Not making you nervous am I?" She asks in such a husky voice that I sudden feel completely turned on and can't help but stand us both us and pull her to the bedroom. "Someone's eager"

I realise that I am going to have to put a sentence together but I struggle to I pull her back in to a passionate kiss and undo her belt pulling her pants down. "Sophie I need you so much babe" Tonight won't be the same as our previous night together my lust for Sophie has taken over my love for Sophie.

"Jesus babe" I push her against the dresser and slip my hand into her underwear. She is as wet as I feel. I place her legs either side of me and her hands go into my hair before she drags them down my body, slipping them into my pants sand underwear. I am in ecstasy right now I am sliding my fingers in and out of Sophie and she is doing the same to me but I can feel myself losing self control but I need to keep control until I feel Sophie cum, I have started it so I am going to end it. I add another finger into her and I feel her tighten around my fingers and I then let my control go and allow Sophie to release me.

"Sophie" I scream before cuming. Thankfully seeing as I am stood up Sophie manages to hold me up because she is sat down and she must feel my legs go from under me.

I place my forehead against her coming to me senses.

"That was different" I hear she whisper. "Yeah, good different though" I laugh breathless. "Yeah definitely"

Sophie removes the remainder of my clothes and we both fall into bed together both feeling quite exhausted. I feel myself drifting off to sleep in Sophie arms just am I should be.

Sophies POV

Sian was amazing tonight, I have never seen her so turned on before so dominant. I turn to look at my alarm clock, 3.00am. I climb out of bed in need of a drink of water successfully not waking Sian up as I get up. I pull a T shirt and some shorts on,

I kiss her on the head and tip toe out of the bedroom.

"Hey what are you dong up?" Jesus Christ. I sharply turn around to the voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump" Charlotte is sat on the couch having a cigarette. "You want one?"

"No thanks I don't smoke" I sit next to her on the couch with my glass of water. "Thank you for letting us stay here" I really was grateful. If it wasn't for Charlotte me and Sian probably would have been sleeping on the street this time next week.

"It's no problem, as long as you don't mind sharing the room. I know what it is like mates sharing a room" I smile at her nervously.

"Me and Sian are good mates though. I think we will be ok"

"Yeah I noticed, you to seem really close" She looks at me for a moment and I look away from her unable to keep her gaze.

"Look Sophie I don't know you and Sian at all really, but if you are running away from something then you can tell e and I will help you. You don't have to lie to me but I think I deserve to know if something dangerous may be coming to me door" I know I have to tell her the truth, she has given me and Sian a place to stay and we are lying to her.

"Nothing dangerous will come don't worry" I joke, I chuckle slightly at the thought of my dad hacking the door down like that guy on 'The Shining'.

"But you are running away?" I nod. "Yeah, people back home wouldn't understand"

"I notice you wear a cross around your neck so I'm guessing you are both murders or druggies or anything and anything else in my house is fine by me. I take in her words and that's when I decide a am going to tell her the truth.

"Me and Sian aren't just mates" She looks at me confused.

I know that Sian is going to kill me for doing this and my next words could make us both homeless but I decide to take the risk because being a Christian is also about being honest. And at the minute I am being a total hypercritic to my religion.

"I don't follow"

"We are running away together because Sian is my girlfriend and our families would split us if they found out"

I look at Charlotte her face completely shocked. What have I done?

**OK THANKS FOR READING. I DON'T KNOW IF PEOPLE STILL ARE OR NOT THOUGH. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU ARE BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE MY MOTIVATION. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews they are reassuring. I thought you had gone off the story. Here is chapter 10.**

Sophies POV

Charlotte is still staring at me blankly. I sit staring back at her wondering in panic what she will say.

"You and Sian? Together, like girlfriends" She asks me confused.

"Yeah, I'm sorry we don't tell you straight away" I look at her pleadingly, almost mentally begging her to respond positively.

"OK that's ermm… cool. Sorry I'm acting freaked out I just wasn't expecting that to come out of your mouth Soph" She moves right next to me and puts her arm around me.

"Don't look so worried Sophie, I am anything but homophobic" She smiles at me to reassure me.

"Sorry, it's just because of how people would react back home me and Sian just don't know who we can trust" I say shaking my head. I just can't get over how one little fact about me can make somebody hate me.

"Sophie, like I said I am not homophobic and never will be. You can trust me and so can Sian"

"Thanks" I hug her and I hear the bedroom door open.

"Soph, babe are you out here?" I pull away from Charlotte, I don't know why I pulled away so quickly from Charlotte.

"Yeah, I'm here I needed a drink of water" I say to her

"Soph shush will ya, You'll wake Char…." She stops mid sentence noticing Charlotte on the couch.

"Oh she is awake" Sian says sounding a little annoyed.

"Yeah she was already up when I went to the kitchen and we got talking"

"Cool. So are you coming back to bed?" Why was Sin being so off with Charlotte?

"Don't want to know what you to will be getting up to" Charlotte retorts to herself, unfortunately Sian hears.

"Excuse me what did you say?" Sian asks sharply. She walks voer to the couch.

"Hey, do want you want in there, just don't keep me awake at night" Oh God.

"Sophie, you told her?" Sian shouts. "How could you?" 

"It wasn't fair lying to her Sian, she is letting us stay hear and she is totally ok with it"

"But you went behind my back Sophie" Sian storms back into the bedroom. "Go after her" Charlotte nudges me. "Yeah, thanks again for being so understanding" I smile at her again before following Sian into the bedroom.

"Sian look I'm sorry ok but I had to tell her" I explain

"No Sophie you didn't. What would you have done if she would have chucked us out? Were would we have gone then at this time?"

"I don't know Sian but it turned out ok so I don't know why you can't just drop this" I plonk back on to the bed and pull the cover over my head.

Sian is silent and I jump when I hear her climb into the bed and join me under the covers. She wraps her arms around my waist and places her head against mine.

"I'm sorry Sophie; I was just worried for us" She whispers to me.

"It's ok Sian. I'm sorry to, I won't go behind your back again" I kiss her on her nose which cause her to giggle. I go to do it again but she raises her lips so that I lip her lips instead.

"You can't seriously want to do what I think you want to do are you"

"That depends but I don't know how you can't ever not want to do what I want to do" Sian says seductively and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively which causes me to laugh. She swiftly rolls me on my back and hovers over me.

"Fine, if you really want to" I shrug my shoulders acting unbothered by her advances.

"Don't act to bothered Soph" She still hasn't realised that I am joking with her yet. "Fine then" She gets off me and rolls over on her side. "Night"

Well that planned failed, nah she will be back. I know Sian she will roll over again. A few minutes passed which seemed like longer and Sian still hadn't carried on what she had started. I gave up waiting unable to go without Sian any longer. I slip my arm under her and my other arm over herpulling my body into her.

Still no response from Sian, I start to kiss her neck and move my hand down and under her shirt.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me Sophie Webster" She chuckles huskily.

"Hey, I was meant to be the one playing you" I whine.

"I know you was but you Miss Webster are to innocent to play anyone" Is that so?

"Well what I'm about to do to you definitely isn't innocent" I get into Sian earlier position and get on top of her. "Definitely not innocent"

"Morning you two" Charlotte calls cheerfully from the kitchen.

"Morning" I notice that she has got three plates set out. "Charlotte you didn't need to make us breakfast.

"I did actually seeing as none of you know were I keep all my food"

"Thanks" Sian pipes up. "And sorry for last night, I over reacted"

"It is forgotten honestly. There you go a full fry up. You wouldn't get that in many hotels around here" Charlotte says cheerfully, looking quite impressed with the breakfast she has put together.

"So how did you two get together then?" Charlotte mumbles out her mouth full of bacon.

"I'm not sure it just sort of happened we were best mates for ages because we met at church but we just realised that there was more than that to our feelings for each other" I look at Sian who is staring right back into my eyes.

"Yeah but I was an idiot though and nearly pushed you away" Sian says upset and grabs my hand.

"Trust me it is completely normal to act that way when something like that happens" That sentence makes me realise something and I'm sure if I'd of been in a cartoon a light bulb would of switched on above my head.

"You mean your.." I ask not wanting to offend her in case she isn't.

"Gay. Yes completely" That explains a lot about her reaction.

Rosies POV

"Has she still not called?" My mum questions almost begging me to say yes.

"No sorry mum. I'm sure that she is ok though, her and Sian" I try to reassure my mum.

"I can't get over it though, her and Sian together. It's just a phase that they are both going through" I feel myself turn red in the face at my mums words.

"Mum! It is not a phase her and Sian are in love ok?" I shout at my mum angrily.

"Love, Rosie don't be stupid. Running away together is the worst thing that they could do. Splitting them up would be for the best, time apart would make them see straight"

"Shut up mum. You talk crap at times. I hope Sophie doesn't come back because at least were ever she may be at the minute now she is happy with Sian" I receive a slap across my face.

I don't flinch; I just stare at my mum. How could she be so naïve? I know Sophie is in love with Sian and if my mum carries on with this attitude next time Sophie rings I'll be running away with her.

"If you carry on mum you will loose both of your daughters, understand?" My mum starts to sob and I can't resist but to hold her in my arms. "I'm sorry mum, but if you want Sophie back them you are gong to have to get your head around the fact that Sophie and Sian re a couple"

"I'll try love, I'll try" My mum says in between sobs.

SIANS POV

"I'm having some mates around tonight so be prepared to make some mates yeah" Charlotte shouts from the bathroom.

This morning over breakfast I saw a different side to Charlotte, a good side, and her revelation about herself being gay left me liking her even more. I know that me and Sophie have finally got someone who can fully understand what we are going through.

"Sounds good" I shout back at her. Sophie comes at sit next to me and wraps herself around me. I love it, I can hold her however I want without being judged. I can kiss her without feeling scared of us being seen. Sophie look sat me so lovingly I can't resist her lips. I pull her in for quick kiss which turns into a passionate, deep kiss and before I know it her hands are under my top.

"Ok girls calm it down, it's 2 in the afternoon" Charlotte laughs from across the living room. I didn't even hear her enter the room.

"Sorry" Sophie apologises.

"You don't have to apologise mate, it's just there is a perfectly good bedroom about 2 metres that way" She chuckles pointing at our bedroom.

"Anyways you two be ready for when I get back. I'm going getting supplies for tonight" Charlottes calls now putting her coat on.

"Supplies?" Sophie questions. "Yeah, you know just stuff that you need to have a good time at a party" With that she leaves the apartment leaving me and Sophie alone to do as we wish.

It's around 6 o'clock and there is a knock at the door. Charlotte runs over to open it. I'm actually looking forward to this part. Me and Sophie could do with a good party.

"Hey Emma you made it great. There are two people I want you too meet" Charlotte says excitedly, pulling her friend Emma in for a hug. "Emma this is Sophie and Sian. I'll let them tell you about themselves why I get you a beer"

A few hours later and the party is in full swing, there are about 40 people all crammed into one flat and it is amazing. The music is blasting and Sophie is dancing with me I am having the time of my life. Charlotte re appears from her bedroom with some blonde girl. No need to question what she has been up to.

"Guys you want another drink?" I here Charlotte wail over the music. I know me and Sophie shouldn't be drinking seeing as we are only 16 but it is only one night right.

"Yeah sure" I've have quite a bit more than Sophie at this point. "Don't you think you have had enough babe?" Sophie asks me sounding concerned. "I'm fine, honest" Ok not completely true my head is starting to spin. But I try to ignore it and grab the drink off Charlotte before pulling Sophie in for a kiss.

I'm not sure what time it is anymore. I don't really know where Sophie is either. But I feel great, I just feel so… happy.

"Hey you ok" I turn to see Emma is talking to me. "I'm… amazing thanks. Whats her name… knows how to throw a…a...good.. party doesn't she" I trip over something but luckily Emma catches me.

"Were is your girlfriend?" She says still holding my hips.

"I…ermm… I… don't know to be… erm…to be honest" I say looking around feeling my head spin as I do "Well I can't see her either which is a good enough reason for me" I don't realize what she means but I like the strange feeling that is running through my blood right now. "Good enough reason… for what?" I ask moving closer to her. "For this" She answers pulling me out of the living room.

I hear her shut the door when I realize that we are in the bedroom. I don't know why but I don't stop what is about to happen. "Don't look so worried no one knows we are in here" She whispers against my lips before kissing me. I pause for a moment before I kiss her back all thoughts of Sophie erasing from my mind. She pulls me closer to her and pushes me back on to the bed. I pull her down with me. I feel her going to remove my shirt and that's when I realize. I love Sophie, I can't do this to her, ever. No matter how much I drink I will never want anyone else.

"Sian, what are you doing?" I push Emma off me in a panic looking at who had walked in on us.

**I AM SO SO SOORY FOR HOW LATE THIS UPDATE IS. THEY WILL BECOME MORE REGULAR AGAIN, I PROMISE. THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS THEY MEAN A LOT. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. **


	11. Chapter 11

**HERE IS CHAPTER 11, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

SIANS POV

I look over to the door and see the intruding people slamming the door and storming over, angrily to us both.

"Sian how could you" I can't speak though. "How can you do this to Sophie" Charlotte pulls Emma over too the door away from me.

"Listen, she has a girlfriend don't even think about touching her again. She is just a kid" Charlotte screams at Emma.

"Ok I won't, get off me" Emma says shoving Emma off her and walking out the door.

That is when Charlotte turns her attention on me. This isn't going to be pretty. She walks back over to me and yanks me up off the bed aggressively. She slams me against the wall and I yell in pain. My hazy head no longer on my shoulders, but a clear mind frame to the reality of what is happening.

"Sian don't you ever do something like that again. You and Sophie love each other so don't be a stupid cow" I start to cry at her words the realization of what I had done hitting me. I had cheated on the love of my life.

"Girls like Emma don't care about people like you, she is like me she is a player her aim for the night is to get as many girls as possible, single or not. So I know first hand what she was thinking just then she wouldn't have cared if Sophie would have walked in" She says shaking me she is so angry.

"I know, I know you're right" I am so stupid.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing" I choke out.

"That isn't a good enough excuse Sian. What you and Sophie have is too good to throw away on one stupid night, ok?" I know what she is saying is nothing but the truth so I nod my head. "I said ok?"

"Yes, ok" She leaves go of my shirt and walks over to the door.

"Luckily Sophie doesn't know and I won't be the one to tell her about this. I'll leave it to you to tell her the truth" She exits the room leaving me crying on the bed. Have I just wrecked what me and Sophie had forever? I lie down on the bed not being able to remember whether I pass out or fall asleep.

I wake up feeling so sick. Memories from last night circling around me head. I roll over to see Sophie sleeping soundly; I carefully stumble out of bed not waking Sophie up. Unfortunately for me Charlotte is already up out of bed and in the kitchen. I get the feeling that she has been waiting for me to wake up.

"About last night Charlotte" I start but she interrupts me.

"Listen, unfortunately for you you were the girl Emma set her eyes on" Say says softly before sipping her coffee. "Like I said I won't say anything to Sophie, I'm also sorry for hurting you last night" She says pointing the bruises on my shoulder from were she banged me against the wall.

"I deserved it. I don't know what I was thinking, but I promise you I will never act like that again" I say disgusted with myself. "Why are you so bothered by this, you hardly know us both"

"Because I can see how happy you and Sophie are and I wouldn't want anything to spoil that" She answers honestly. "Also... " She begins but stops in mid sentence.

"Go on" I urge her. "Also because although me and Emma act like we do we used to be together just like you and Sophie but a similar thing came between me and Emma" She stops but I stay silent now wanting to interrupt her.

"We both ran away together just like you and Sophie did. We ended up in Bristol. Unfortunately we made friends with some bad people and one night I got high at a party and cheated on her. Me and Emma have never been together properly since she found out" Finally I understand. "That's why I couldn't let you sleep with her last night"

I walk over to the over side of the kitchen were she is and hug her tightly. "Thank you" She knows what for. She knows how grateful I am for stopping what was happening last night.

"You and Emma should stop doing what you're doing and talk about what you had" That is the end of our convocation because she pushes away from me and walks into her bedroom. I can see that she is still hurt from what happened.

Sophie finally emerges from the bedroom and I decide to tell her the truth.

SOPHIES POV

I lost Sian last night. She was completely gone, I finally found her in our bedroom passed out on the bed.

She is also not next to me when I wake up in bed so I walk out of the bed to see where she is.

I find her in the kitchen, I walk up to her to kiss her, she kisses me back at first but I feel her start to pull away so I place my hands on the back of her head to stop her. She allows my tongue to enter her mouth and the kiss is deepening when she pulls away successfully this time.

"Whats wrong" Normally Sian loves to kiss me in a morning.

"I need to talk to you Sophie, about last night" She looks really worried which causes me to feel worried.

"Ok" I say taking hold of her hand.

"You love me don't you?" What is she on about? "Of course I love you, why wouldn't I?" I ask curiously.

"Because I need you to know that I love you, I love you so much and I never wanted to hurt you" I pull my hand away from hers knowing she is going to say something really bad.

"Last night at the party I was really drunk, I… I didn't know where you were and some girl found me and we got close…" I feel my heart sinking more and more I think I know where is convocation is going.

"We ended up in the bedroom and…" Oh no "You slept with her!" I blurt out. I feel I am unable to breathe properly. "No, Sophie we didn't… it didn't go that far we just kissed honestly" I see her eyes start to fill up with tears and I force back the ones that are forming in mine. I have to remain strong.

"How could you Sian! How could you do that to us!" I say not knowing whether I am more upset than angry right now.

"Sophie, I am so sorry. I will never do anything like it ever again" I keep looking at her not breaking eye contact; I want her to feel guilty.

"Sian, you've ruined it" I walk away from her I feel her coming after me so I slam the bedroom door in her face and lean against the door stopping her from entering the room.

"Sophie please, Sophie open the door. Please" She cries why'll she repeatedly bangs on the bedroom door. I start crying, it is killing me to ignore her cries but I have to right now. I am too angry with her to look at her. I have never felt so betrayed.

After about an hour Sian has stopped banging on the door and I am still sat on the other side of it. It has been quiet for a while now.

"Sophie please open the door" It sounds like she is sat on the other side of the door like me. I don't reply to her.

"Listen Sophie, I know how hurt you must be feeling right now. But isn't it better that I told you the truth?" She questions me. I feel the need to ask her something I know her answer will hurt but I had to know.

"Tell me what it was like, kissing her" I breathe in after asking.

"What?" She asks sounding shocked.

"Tell me what you where thinking, was she better than me Sian?" I feel slightly nauseous.

"No she wasn't Sophie. It was different, I didn't like it" I start to cry again. "Well why did you carry on kissing her then?"

"I don't know Sophie, I really don't. I was really drunk and even though I didn't know what I was doing properly something deep down was telling me it wasn't right. I was going to put a stop to it but then Charlotte walked in just as I was about too"

"So Charlotte knew as well?"

"Yeah but I swear I was going to stop it anyway. It meant completely nothing to me. I love you" My tears fall heavier to her words. "Please Sophie don't let what we have go to waste" I stay quiet for a while before replying.

"I didn't, you did" With that I wedge something under the door to stop Sian getting in and cry into my bed mattress.

I wake up later that day again to the door being banged open. "Sian go away!" I shout.

"It's not Sian it's Charlotte I brought you some tea, you haven't eaten all day. Please let me in Sophie. Sian isn't hear she went out earlier I promise it is just me"

I decide that I need to talk to her anyway so I decide to open the door to her.

"You look awful mate" She says to me and unfortunately I'm still emotional so I start to yet again cry. I feel like it is all I have done today.

"Sian cheated" I say between tears. "I know Sophie, I know" She just holds me on the bed.

"But listen to me Sophie, I know what Emma is like and Sian didn't know what she was doing"

"What do you mean; you know what Emma is like. It was Emma that Sian was with?"

SIANS POV

Oh god what have I done. I can't get my head around why I have been so stupid.

I didn't want to leave Sophie in the flat but Charlotte told me to leave so that she could talk to Charlotte. I guess that Sophie could do with some time away from me right now.

So right now I am currently walking around Bristol not knowing where the hell I am going.

"Sian, where are you going?" I don't recognise the voice but I turn around anyway.

"Oh no, you stay away from me" I snarl, no way do I want to talk to Emma.

"Sian wait, I'm sorry about last night. Listen you have no where to go right now why don't you come back to mine?" She has got to be kidding.

"You are haven't a flaming laugh aren't you?" I can feel anger starting to course through my veins.

"Sorry?" She says acting completely innocent.

"You are so unbelievable. I know all about you. You are a player and I am in love. I have a girlfriend you never will. Cya" I retort and start to walk away from her.

"If you're so in love why did you come to the bedroom with me?" I freeze were I am and think carefully about my next move. I could hit her but that could land me in trouble, but you know what Sophie is so worth it.

I turn around and we both just stand there before I slap her hard around the face. "I mean it bitch, stay away from me and Sophie"

"And if I don't what will you do?"

"You'll find out" I shout moving close to her.

"Yes I will" With that she walks away from me holding her hand to her cheek. God it felt good when I hit her, though I am a little worried about what she is obviously planning.

But that is not at the top of my thoughts right now; my priority is proving to Sophie that I love her.

Sophies POV

After listening to Charlottes story about her and Emma and what Emma is like I actually feel sorry for Emma and Charlotte. I don't know how I feel about Sian right now though. I mean Sian and I where so happy I can't understand what would poses Sian to act so stupidly. Also from hearing Charlottes story about her past it is blatantly obvious that she loves Emma which makes this situation even worse.

I am suddenly broken from my thoughts when I hear music blasting from the living room. A familiar tune starts to play and curiosity overwhelms me and I open the bedroom door to look into the living room.

Sian is stood in front of me with a meal cooked for me just like she did the first night that we slept together. There is also a pile of stuff on the table near the TV. I try to keep a straight face and not to smile wanting to keep Sian more on edge.

"Sophie, I'm sorry, really sorry. And to prove it to you so I made you Chinese food because I know it is your favourite and erm… I rented you all your favourite DVDs and bought your favourite CD." Coz you see Soph I know exactly what you love and want because I love you and I listen to you and you are also the girl of my dreams and my best friend"

I feel my body wanting to go over to her and kiss her but I resist. When I don't reply or move she moves over to me but I step back. I can't bear to touch her right now for the duel reason that _Emma _has touched her and because if I do touch her I won't be able to let her go.

"Sophie if you don't forgive me I…I don't know what I will… do. I need you in my life. Please Sophie, please." She falls onto her knees and breaks into tears. I can't move away this time though and she manages to grab my shirt and starts to tug on it.

"I will never do it again Sophie; I still don't know why I did it. You're the one for me, the only one" I also start to cry as her tears always make me cry as well. It is like I feel her pain. I fall to my knees to our heads are level and I grab her hands in mine.

"Listen right Sian, I need you too and I still love you despite how much you have hurt me… but you did hurt me and…" I fail to complete my sentence but Sian finishes it for me.

She holds her hands on my hips and pulls me closer. "Kiss me and tell me you don't feel the same as you did before last night" She whispers against my lips I don't move close to her, probably because I can't possibly get any closer to her without kissing her.

Instead she moves in to me and our lips meet. As much as I hate to admit it I feel exactly the same as I did all those months ago when we kissed in my bedroom. It's like electricity fuses between us when our lips meet. I open my mouth wider and allow her tongue into my mouth. Our hands disentangle and mine find there way to her soft, blonde hair. Her hands remain on my hips but make there way under my T shirt pulling us close together so our bodies. The kiss gets impossibly deeper and I involuntarily let out a soft moan. After a few minutes I pull away through lack of oxygen

"I love you Sophie Webster so much that I would gladly die for you" I smile at her confession, her forehead attached to mine.

"I love you too Sian, you know I do" All my negative feeling no longer existing in this moment anymore.

"Sophie please don't laugh at me when I say this because it sounds seriously cheesy but every word that I am about to say is true" I look at her expectantly. Still not moving my body away from hers.

"Sophie before I met you I had never thought further about my future than the end of college. But since I have been with you I have thought about our future together" I smile at her words. "And when I think about our future I think about us living together, in out own flat; me proposing to you and seeing your face when I do ask you to marry me. I also think about how beautiful you will look on our wedding say and I know for a fact that I can't see that future with anyone else"

"You really think about that?" She nods her head and I see nothing in her eyes. "I forgive you Sian, but if you ever do anything so stupid again then I won't forgive you"

"I…won't…Sophie…I…promise" She kisses me between each word. She pulls me in to a hug and I can't seem to release my grasp on her. Being in love with Sian is what is keeping me alive.

I completely forgive Sian, I really do, I don't have to let her know that right away though do I? I mean she might keep treating me to nights like this one. A now perfect girlfriend, Chinese food and DVD's what more can a teenage girl ask for.

**THERE IS CHAPTER 11 GUYS. YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD LEAVE THE PERFECT COUPLE UNHAPPY AND APART FOR LONG DID YOU?**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE WHAT YOU READ. **


	12. Chapter 12

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. HERE IS CHAPTER 12. I LOOK AT IT MORE AS A FILLER BECAUSE THERE WILL BE ACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

SOPHIES POV 

I wake up completely happy with Sian currently spooning me. Last night we talked and fully make up. Our first round of make up next is amazing enough for me to create an argument with her for no reason. That's one goodf thing about bwing away from home there is no meed to worry about having sex at any time of the day. That's wen I think about home and I realize that I owe Rosie a call home so I climb out of bed and get dressed so that I can ring Rosie from a pay phone.

"Hey" I quietly say.

"Sophie! Sophie is that you?" She shouts worryingly at me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner" I say regretfully and she must hear the emotion in my voice.

"Sophie, are you ok? Mum and dad are worried sick about you"

"I'm fine. Me and Sian met this girl called Charlotte and she has let us stay at her apartment" She breathes in deeply and I wait to hear her outburst.

"Sophie are you crazy she could be a serial killer or something" She sounds panicked.

"Yeah well she hasn't killed me or Sian yet so I'll take my chance" I say sarcastically earning a growl off Rosie "Sophie don't joke about stuff like that. Just be careful"

I pause. "I promise you Rosie, I'll be ok. Look I've got to go Sian will have wondered where I've gone"

"Oh left her in bed have we? You trying to give her a heart attack running out on her" She chuckles

"Yeah well she deserves it a little" I mumble.

"What?" Rosie asks not quite catching what I had said.

"Nothing. Like I said I've got to go. I'll call you soon. Bye Roise"

"Bye Sophie, be careful I love you"

"I love you too" I hang the phone up on her it all becoming to much for me hearing her voice. I miss Rosie already, more than I thought I would. Also I would have been funny to try and stop Rosie from hitting Sian if she'd of caught Sian with Emma.

I start to walk back to the apartment. When I get there I hear Sian is up already with Charlotte.

SIANS POV

"So she has completely forgiven you" Charlotte asks unbelievably.

"More or less. I'm still trying to be the best girlfriend that I can though, y'know propa sucking up to her"

"God you must be good in bed" Charlotte jokes "And Good, Sophie deserves it after what you did"

"I know, do you know where she got to this morning?" Then on queue she walks through the front door.

"Calm down babe, you sound like you're worried that I'd done a runner on you" She laughs before coming over and kissing me on the cheek.

"Well good job you didn't because I made you breakfast" I say proudly, looking down and the full English that I had put together all by myself.

She sits down at the table and starts to eat. "Good?" I ask

"I suppose" I pull a shocked face. "Some bodies still in the dog house" Charlotte chips in walking in to the living room.

"I'm kidding. It'd great. Thank you Sian" She says kissing me again, for longer this time.

That's when there is a knock on the door. Seeing as I am the only one standing I offer to get it.

"What are you doing here?" I ask disgusted mouth agape.

"Well this is my best friends apartment the last time that I checked, not yours" She looks at me sternly.

"Basically I'm coming in so move" She pushes past me and walks straight in to the kitchen. I race there before her getting to Sophie before she does.

"Emma!" She exclaims. "God what is this, is no one happy to see me?" She says sarcastically.

I keep a forceful grip on Sophies shoulders holding her back, but also to stop myself from lunging at Emma.

"Emma? What a pleasant surprise. Let's talk in my room" Charlotte comes over and grabs hold of Emmas arm.

"Why, I came round to talk to Sophie" I look at her completely shocked. She is really taking the mick.

"Why would she want to talk to you" I spit back.

"Because I doubt you have told her the truth" She looks at me smugly.

"I have actually and if anything it has just made us stronger as I couple"

"Really so you told her what we got up to in that bedroom over there"

"Yeah she did actually and she also told me how she never wanted to touch or see you again" CHECK MATE BITCH

"Well I just wanted the truth out in the open because I needed to tell Charlotte something" She turns to Charlotte and grabs her hands. "I forgive you. For what you did all those years ago and I want us to be together"

Oh no, I know how much Charlotte loves Emma, in a weird way she is like the equivalent to my Sophie. But Charlotte is way too good for Emma.

"Really?" Yep she has fallen for it.

"Yeah, In fact, I think we should take off from whether we left off, before all the crap started happening that is" Great. "Well?"

"Yeah definitely" Charlotte says before kissing Emma. God it makes me sick Emma is totally using her.

"Great so I'll move my stuff back in here then. The four of us are going to have such fun living together" WHAT?

"Emma… I… don't" Charlotte tries to splutter something out but Emma talks above her. "Great I'll go and start packing. Bye guys, bye babe I love you" And with that she is gone.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I say turning around and looking at Charlotte.

"She wants me back" Charlotte stays still shocked from Emmas revelation.

"No she doesn't she is using you to get at me and Sophie. I mean hy else would she forgive you?"

"For the same reason Sophie forgave you. All she needed was time. Maybe what happened with you made her realize"

"Fine believe her crap" I say before storming in to the bedroom.

SOPHIE POV

I still can't believe what happened yesterday. Emma is coming moving her stuff in today; last night I made a decision. Me and Sian are going to act cool about it so that Emma will get bored and move out.

There is a knock at the door and Charlotte runs enthusiastically towards it, I hate how happy she is about all this. She really thinks that Emma wants her.

"Hey, let me help you with that" Charlotte walks past us carrying a massive box "It's fine girls you just sit there, don't help me out or anything" I do let out a little giggle because her face as she says it is funny. And I almost feel happier until Emma walks past us as well. "Hey, roomies" She says smugly, god I hate her.

I week later and me and Sian actually feel like we're in hell. Emma jumps on Charlotte at every chance she can get and when ever she can't she is winding up me and Sian.

"Sian, I can't stay here any longer" I say truthfully.

"But were else can we go Sophie?"

"I don't know but every time that I see her I think about you and her and I can't pretend I'm ok with it any longer" I whine.

"I know, I know" She says sympathetically pulling me in to her arms.

"If it is upsetting you that much I'll sort something out don't worry babe"

ROSIES POV

"Has she still not called Rosie?" Sally asks impatiently, staring at her mobile in he hand.

"No mum, it's because she is scared of how you will react" I explain to me mum. I told her that she rang last week and that she was happy with Sian.

"Rosie, right now I couldn't care what she is I just want my little girl to come home" Sally says about to break into tears.

"I know mum, but you will care once she is home and that's why she won't come home because you'll make her choose between you and Sian and she will choose Sian every time. They love each other" I explain again to my mum again.

"Y'know what Sophie if they come home I would let her be with Sian" Is she serious.

"Do you mean that mum?"

"I wouldn't be happy about it but I reckon I could act happy enough to convince Sophie that I'm ok with it" I look at my mum and believe her when I do.

"Well if she calls me again I'll let her know what you said mum"

I doubt Sophie will believe a word that I say though. I just wish she was home safe, I miss her so much and Sian. I used to love winding her up about what her and Sophie got up too.

SIANS POV

I'm currently searching the papers trying to find somewhere for me and Sophie to live but the fact that we have hardly any money isn't making that easy.

"Any luck babe?" Sophie asks wrapping her arms around my neck from behind.

"I think we are going to have to live on the street for a while" I joke but Sophie just looks worried.

"I'm joking, I will work something out Sophie, trust me" I reassure her. Putting my arms over my head attempting to hug her from my current position, which is quite difficult.

"I know you will" I hope I will. To be honest I am empty on ideas. There are no jobs going that are legal anyway.

Please somebody help me right now.

**OK THERE IS CHAPTER 12. SORRY I HAVRN'T UPDATE RECENTLY I HAVE BEEN ONCE AGAIN SWAMPED WITH COLLEGE WORK BUT I'M DOING THE BEST THAT I CAN. **


End file.
